


Platoon

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Platoon, Bonding, Changing pronouns for Crowley, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Heaven's perspective, M/M, Nonbinary/Nonbinary, Original Character(s), Other, POV Outsider, They are also cheering for them to kiss, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, nonbinary author, please just kiss already, they/them pronouns for the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: "When Aziraphale was assigned Guardian of the Eastern Gate and his platoon needed a place to go, it was logical that they’d be assigned to be the Earth Observation Unit. After all, it was their leader down there. They had worked as a cohesive team. And Michael had sniffed and said they may as well be put to some good use as none in their group was particularly driven to fight."The story of Aziraphale's platoon and what happened in the Earth Observation Unit.This is a one shot that got wildly out of hand.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 134
Kudos: 176
Collections: Outsider Views of Good Omens





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my personal Aziraphale <3

Michaiah had always known there was something different about Aziraphale. The first day they met was the day Aziraphale was assigned platoon commander. Michaiah was second in command and had been anxious to assess their new leader.

They were nervous. It wasn’t that Aziraphale wasn’t kind, he was. Perhaps far too much so. Aziraphale had a gentleness about him not commonly seen in Principalities, and that could be dangerous. After all, they needed to fight. What if Aziraphale couldn’t and let down his platoon?

Michaiah watched their new platoon commander, and they worried.

Aziraphale trained them and practiced with them and it became apparent that he could fight. Principalities were made to defend, and Aziraphale was no exception. Though he did apologize quite a bit for winning. The platoon still wondered how he could possibly handle an actual battle.

Then there had come the War of Heaven and the months of finding the demons and casting them down. Any reservations Michaiah had held disappeared with their first squirmish. Their platoon had been assigned to search and capture any beings hiding in one of the office buildings.

They hadn’t expected the ambush, but in retrospect it would become a common tactic. When Michaiah heard the yell they’d expected to see at best a discorporated angel or two and have to fight back the demon. Instead, when they rounded the corner, Aziraphale was standing over a member of their platoon, flaming sword drawn.

The demon cowered as Aziraphale advanced. Then the angel paused just long enough to nod to the second angel Michaiah hadn’t seen who seemed to materialize behind the demon and place the power dampening ropes so the fallen angel could be safely removed from Heaven.

As soon as it was apparent the situation was handled, Aziraphale lowered his sword and ran for the angel on the ground, quickly healing her wound.

From that time on, at every clash Aziraphale was there where he should be between those he was protecting and those who would do them harm. This shouldn’t be surprising for a principality, but when Michaiah spoke with other platoons they found out Aziraphale was the only principality doing so. The rest seemed to view themselves as leaders that were supposed to give commands.

One day Michaiah finally approached Aziraphale about it. Aziraphale leveled pain filled eyes at them then glanced around before pulling them to a quiet corner.

“Michaiah, do you understand who we’re fighting?”

“Demons, of course. The Fallen.”

“Michaiah, who are they?”

Michaiah fell silent, looking at Aziraphale in confusion.

Aziraphale continued in a quiet voice, “They were our siblings. Our friends. Our family. I don’t understand why we’re doing this, but I do know that I want to do it with the least amount of additional pain as possible. To us, and to them.”

That was when Michaiah started watching the numbers for various platoons. Their platoon always came in last in rankings, and it was because there were no slain demon counts. It was rare that it came to that for them. They were also the lowest in lost angels.

Michaiah began to understand, but they kept watching.

They watched Aziraphale point out tactics to Michael that were more gentle. They watched as Aziraphale did regular inspections, not as the other platoons did to ensure that things looked quite right but to check on those under his command. He would ask how they were. More than once he sent an angel to medical for mental fatigue, telling them they’d be able to help once they were better. They watched as Aziraphale noticed two of their platoon mates fall in love, something that should have been forbidden. He didn’t say a word, but left them to their happiness.

Michaiah spoke with the others in their platoon and they all watched. And they learned. Michaiah was delighted the first time Aziraphale smiled at them and put his hand on their shoulder with a nod as Michaiah helped one of the younger ones walk through their fears.

The platoon learned to take care of each other. And while the others looked down at their numbers, they all seemed to have a united purpose: the bond they’d formed through care.

When Aziraphale was assigned Guardian of the Eastern Gate and his platoon needed a place to go, it was logical that they’d be assigned to be the Earth Observation Unit. After all, it was their leader down there. They had worked as a cohesive team. And Michael had sniffed and said they may as well be put to some good use as none in their group was particularly driven to fight.

Aziraphale asked Michaiah if they thought they could handle things. Michaiah assured him that they could and it was safe to leave it in their hands. And Aziraphale did, but he did remind them if they ever needed any sort of assistance they could summon him.

The job was easy at first, just looking over Eden. Michaiah saw the serpent, but they also noticed Aziraphale’s appraising gaze and knew that the situation would be handled.

They had been the only one on camera duty when the serpent had slithered up the wall. The others had wandered off, much like Adam and Eve, leaving Michaiah to observe the cameras.

So Michaiah learned that the serpent’s name was Crawly, and they fretted about what he had in mind for Aziraphale. Then they watched Aziraphale’s wing raise to shield him from the storm and they started to worry.

——

It only took about three days before Sala pulled Michaiah to the side one day, his voice hissing, “we need to talk.”

“About?”

“Aziraphale is hanging out with that demon!”

“He’s thwarting him, Sala. That’s what he’s supposed to be doing.”

Sala raised an eyebrow, “Did you see them? They were sharing figs together and talking about how peculiar humans were.”

“Sala, do you think Aziraphale would turn on Heaven?”

“Of course not!”

Michaiah crossed their arms, “Has he ever done anything to show that we shouldn’t trust him?”

“No, but Mich-”

“I know. I know how it looks, but strictly speaking, we have direct orders on what to report. And Aziraphale trying to figure out an enemy’s plans isn’t one of those things.”

Sala snorted, “Doesn’t look like he’s trying to figure anything out other than how to get some more fruit.”

“He could do that on his own if he wanted to,” Michaiah responded, “I’m sure it’s part of a plan.”

So the word went through the ranks: observe but don’t report. If anything was mildly suspicious, talk to Michaiah about it. After all, they were the ones in charge of the platoon with Aziraphale down on Earth.

\----

**4001 BCE**

This continued for a few years before Aziraphale came back to Heaven to make a report about Adam and Eve’s progress, and their new progeny.

Michaiah caught Aziraphale’s eye as he was leaving the council room and waved towards an empty office. Aziraphale led the way and then turned as Michaiah closed the door.

He didn’t wait for Aziraphale to speak, “Aziraphale, you have to know that your unit has been assigned to Earth Observation. And that we’re responsible for watching what’s going on… at all times.”

Aziraphale paled, “I’ve simply been doing my duty of course.”

Michaiah’s heart sank. They’d been hoping for an excuse, for a reason. They realized they were speaking out loud, “You had to know, didn’t you?”

“I do now. Thank you. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind going forward Michaiah.”

“So, you’ll stop… whatever this is?”

“I-” Aziraphale gulped, “I don’t know that I can.”

Michaiah stared at Aziraphale. This was as close to blasphemy as he’d ever been.

“Michaiah, do you remember the war? How it was treated as if it were… a good thing. The numbers? What if we got some of it wrong? I just… I want to talk to them. I want to find out. They haven’t harmed me, nor anyone else from what I can tell.”

“They made Adam and Eve fall!”

“Did they? I rather thought the pair made that decision on their own. I just want some time to figure it out, that’s all.”

“Time.”

“Yes, can you give that to me? Surely you can focus the others on what’s going on with Adam and Eve and the children, not to mention we’ve other humans arriving soon.”

“I’ll try, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale beamed at them, “Thank you! That’s all I ask. Now, how is everyone doing?”

The mood lightened as Michaiah told Aziraphale of the others. He seemed pleased at everything they knew, and even more so at their assessment of how the platoon was doing.

“You’ve taken good care of them. Thank you. Is there anything else you need from me for now?”

“No. Not aside from the obvious.”

Aziraphale didn’t acknowledge the last sentence, “well then, I’ll see you next time I report in.”


	2. Chapter 2

**3004 BCE**

Things continued on like that for centuries. Aziraphale did well at keeping his distance and Michaiah noticed how both he and Crawly took small actions that could create plausible deniability.

They also noticed how the pair looked at each other. There was longing there from both of them and Michaiah knew somehow it couldn’t last.

The next problem came during the flood.

Nydia was yelling for them and stating there was advanced demonic activity. When Michaiah got to the screen they saw the demon Crawly building a raft and ushering children onto it as the waters lapped about their ankles.

“She’s saving the children?” Michaiah stared in wonder at the screen.

“It goes against the Plan!” Nydia interjected.

“Whose plan, Nydia? All the orders I heard came from the Archangels. I’m not questioning them,” they hurried on seeing the concern cross Nydia’s face, “but there’s no telling that this… thwarting by the demon isn’t part of what She had in mind.”

The rest monitored the humans as the pair of them watched Crawly on the raft. When she summoned Aziraphale for help, neither of them were surprised. Nydia’s eyes grew wide as Michaiah leaned past her, pushing the erase button for that portion of the tape.

“I don’t understand…”

“Do you think Aziraphale is going against Her plan?”

“No. He wouldn’t. Not ever.”

“Then let’s make it a little easier on him. No one said we had to watch everything. And the others have done an excellent job recording what’s going on with the other humans.”

As Azirpahale flew off, Michaiah let go of the button. They hoped they were doing the right thing.

\----------

That evening, Michaiah called a meeting of the platoon leaders. Nydia and Abia were looking at them expectantly. Sala looked annoyed.

“We have a problem.”

“Is it when Crawly and Aziraphale are going to kiss? Because there’s already a betting pool,” Abia said.

“I- no- WHAT?” Michaiah stuttered.

Sala’s didn’t seem amused, “It apparently ranges from next week until the year 1021. I, for one, am impressed that anyone thinks they’ll make it that long.”

Michaiah stared at the three in front of him, “And what are we going to do about it?”

Nydia finally spoke up, “What can we do? None of us are willing to turn on Aziraphale. Not for this. Not when we’ve watched both him and Crawly. That demon’s not a proper demon at all. Let them be happy, Michaiah. We’ll keep an eye on things. Erase what needs to be erased, give him plausible deniability.”

Michaiah stared at the other three with disbelief. Even though that was what they’d hoped would come from this meeting.

Sala sighed, “Look, Michaiah. We know what you want. We’re going to help keep him out of trouble. It’s the least we can do.”

Michaiah remembered their first scrimmage. Sala was one of the angels that had been protected by Aziraphale’s sword that day.

“It’ll be fine. Lots of other things for them to review in the records and if a few go missing here and there, well,” Sala shrugged.

Michaiah breathed a sigh of relief. 

\----------

**1900 BCE**

It was hundreds of years later that there was a far larger problem to deal with.

Nydia had again been the one who waved them over to her screen that time though she was careful to do so circumspectly.

Michaiah looked down at the screen to see Aziraphale racing through Sodom desperately calling Crawly’s name.

“Where’s Crawly?”

“Last I saw, they were taking a nap in the gardens they like to frequent.”

“Open that camera, please.”

Nydia switched views to the gardens where they could see Crawly still asleep laying in the sun.

“How long until the destruction?” Michaiah asked.

“Ten minutes maybe? I mean, Mich I know that we shouldn’t say anything but they’re going to be using Holy Fire. That won’t just-”

Michaiah wasn’t there by the time she finished her sentence.

Instead they were running down the street towards Aziraphale, shouting his name.

Aziraphale spun and then he stared, “Michaiah, but-”

“Gardens. They’re at the gardens. Taking a nap, near that tree you all favor.”

Aziraphale stared, mouth agape.

“ _ Hurry!”  _ Michaiah shouted. Then they were gone and back up in the observation room.

Nydia studied them for a moment before turning back to the screen. Both watched as Aziraphale roused Crawly and then they ran together, hands held.

They were far enough from the city by the time the fires hit, but Aziraphale still grabbed Crawly, pulling them into a tight embrace and wrapping them in white wings as Nydia and Michaiah watched.

“He’s in love,” Nydia said softly.

“Has been for a while, I think,” Michaiah responded as they watched Aziraphale tentatively fold his wings back, looking at Crawly and checking them for any harm.

“Well fuck,” muttered Nydia.

“That too probably.”

\-----

Two days later Michaiah called a meeting with the other platoon leaders. The four of them sat at a small table in the break room.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why-”

Nydia interjected, “We all know it’s because of Aziraphale and Crawly, Mich.”

Michaiah sighed and took in the rest of the table, “Does anyone here have a problem with what’s going on? The two of them?”

There was silence.

“No one?” Michaiah queried.

“It’s not like this is a new development. We just have a bit more verification of how deeply their feelings run, that’s all,” Abia responded.   
  


“One of us should really talk to Aziraphale though,” Sala was carefully not looking at Michaiah, “you know, to let him know what we can see. Seems a bit awkward otherwise, looking in on them.”

Michaiah sank down into their seat with a groan.

“Comes with the fearless leader territory, I’m afraid,” Abia laughed.

“Fine, fine. I’ll talk to him.”

It turned out that Michaiah didn’t need to seek Aziraphale out, the principality found them.

It was scarcely a day later that Aziraphale strode through the Earth Observation Department, a gentle smile on his face. Michaiah noticed he seemed heartened by the excitement everyone had for seeing their leader again.

Finally his gaze fell on Michaiah and without a word the two retired back to the conference room.

As the door clicked shut Aziraphale sighed, “I knew you all were tasked with watching, I didn’t realize you were still watching quite that closely.”

“They, er, like regular reports. On you, in addition to Earth. And also, well…”

Aziraphale waited.

“We wanted to make sure you were safe. Or I did. At first from Crawly and then when it became something more than that, well. We started being careful that certain things were erased.”

“Things?” Aziraphale prompted.

“Footage… of the pair of you. We couldn’t erase it all, there was too much. But anything where you wouldn’t have had some level of plausible deniability.”

“Michaiah, how much can you all see? Hear?” he paced through the small conference room.

“We can’t hear. It’s all visual. Anything outside, I suppose? We’re usually the only ones watching. If someone else comes in, I try to keep a close eye on them.”

“I- you-” Aziraphale paused and looked down at the floor then back up at Michaiah, “thank you. But why?”

“You love them.” Michaiah stated simply.

They weren’t prepared to watch the blood drain from Aziraphale’s face as he muttered, “it’s that obvious?”

“To us, yes. To them? I don’t know. To anyone else up here? They’re not paying attention, Aziraphale. We’ll be sure to keep it that way.”

“I don’t deserve this. You should turn me in now with what you’ve got on hand already.”

“The Almighty hasn’t seen a reason to intervene, why should we?” Michaiah said, “besides, they make you happy.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and Michaiah waited. Moments passed and then Aziraphale spoke, his eyes still closed, “thank you again, Michaiah. I’ll try to exercise a bit more caution. And thank you, for helping me yesterday. For saving them. I- I don’t want to know-”

“We’ll keep an eye out, sir. For both of you.”

Aziraphale opened his eyes and for a moment. Michaiah saw fear there but then it melted down into the calming pool that was Aziraphale’s usual gentle gaze. “Carry on. I’ll check in next time I’m up?”

“Always a pleasure to see you, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale smiled as he turned for the door and Michaiah wondered where all this was going, and how long they could keep it quiet.

\------

**43 CE**

The betting pool had grown to the entire platoon. The benefit was that it had given Michaiah a chance to feel everyone out. How the entire group had become pro-demon or at least pro-Crawly was beyond them, but they had.

They thought a lot of it went back to how much happier Aziraphale was when Crawly was around.

However, most of the platoon was increasingly disappointed by the lack of a kiss or an outward show of affection. Aziraphale and Crawly seemed content just to spend time in each other’s company.

That changed after Crawly became Crowley, and one late night in Rome.

Abia was watching the Aziraphale and Crowley camera, which now mostly consisted of deleting anything that couldn’t be explained. The pair were watching shooting stars on a Roman countryside after their latest oyster date.

She couldn’t hear the words said, but as she watched Aziraphale leaned in and their lips met.

Abia yelled, “BETTING POOL WHO HAD TODAY?”

Michaiah couldn’t help but smile at the cheers that erupted in the room. As everyone went off to discuss the new development, Michaiah was the only one watching as the pair kissed again. Then Aziraphale leaned back and gestured skywards, looking up. It could have been that he was just pointing out the falling stars, but Crowley leaned back putting some distance between them though he still smiled at Aziraphale.

Michaiah watched their thoughts confirmed. That had been an intentional show and a heads up for their team. They wouldn’t let Aziraphale down.

As they watched, Crowley kept his distance, but his hand slid towards Aziraphale until their fingertips were touching as they watched the stars together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went up a little early because the angel finished beta-ing early and I'm going to have a busyyyy day tomorrow. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**1020 CE**

It took Aziraphale and Crowley nearly a thousand years to finalize things after that first kiss. There were rare shows of affection, but Michaiah noted the pair was careful. They’d disappear indoors before anything that was overly affectionate happened. The team was careful to keep things at the plausible deniability level. When Head Office asked they’d simply say they’d been watching something else at the time.

Then one day Aziraphale showed up, not in the public meeting areas, but in Michaiah’s office. He was waiting when Michaiah walked in the door.

“Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale smiled at him, “I have news. There’s going to be a ceremony. Tomorrow. A bonding ceremony. In the woods, near the cottage.”

Michaiah felt the shock roll over him, “You? And Crowley? Aziraphale it’s never been done, it’s even rare between angelic pairs…”

There was a glint in Aziraphale’s eyes that Michaiah had never seen before. “Yet it’s the right thing to do, isn’t it? We are a bonded pair in every way. Michaiah, I don’t know what will happen. I just know that this feels right. If She strikes us down tomorrow, well...”

“Why are you telling me this?” Michaiah’s voice was weak. It wasn’t that they were against this decision, not truly. It was just that bonding ceremonies were rare. And so utterly permanent.

“I didn’t want you caught off guard tomorrow. I mean, you all have … protected us. All this time. You’re welcome to attend in whatever form you’d like. But I didn’t want to surprise you. And of course, I wanted to ask if you’d delete any footage.”

“Of course. This doesn’t change that Aziraphale.” There was a pause and then Michaiah grinned, “but what are you doing for the party tonight?”

“Party?”

“You know a party is traditional the night before.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. Crowley isn’t expecting me back until tomorrow I suppose…” Azirpahale looked at them questioningly.

Michaiah reached out and gently took Aziraphale’s arm leading him from the room. They gestured for the platoon leaders to follow and told the rest of the platoon to take the night off, it was bound to be a slow night anyway. The cameras turned off and the five angels headed to Earth.

It wasn’t a debauched party, but it was one they all needed. By the end of the night Michaiah laughed at Abia half asleep in Aziraphale’s arms as Sala leaned on his other side. The principality seemed to be holding his alcohol better than any of them, Michaiah included.

Nydia grinned from across the table, then toppled onto it with a snore.

“Just you and I left, it seems. They shouldn’t really need to sleep.”

Michaiah waved their hand, “You know how it is sometimes.”

“You’ve done well by them,” Aziraphale furrowed his brow, “the exception being the situation with me of course.”

“Letting them see love flourish isn’t a fault, Aziraphale. Nor letting them see that perhaps there is more than we’ve been told. The rest of the angels don’t pay much attention to the happenings on Earth.”

“Yes, well. I wish you all would be there tomorrow.”

Michaiah smiled, “We will, as we have been.”

\----

The next day Michaiah and the rest of the platoon watched the ceremony with it displayed via projector on the wall. Sala observed from next to the door, ensuring it was carefully closed and locked.

In a quiet meadow in the woods, Crowley and Aziraphale were speaking vows no one else could hear to each other, their foreheads gently pressed against the others. Their wings raised in unison, white and black overlapping as they reached skyward.

There was a small ball of glowing blue light between them that grew to encompass them. Then suddenly it was gone and the pair kissed as they clung to each other.

The kiss broke and Crowley laughed as Aziraphale swept him off his feet and into his arms. He cradled the demon as they walked back to their cottage.

Michaiah snapped their fingers and the screens went black, all footage erased. But everyone in the room seemed happy and some cried softly.

\----

**1601**

Sala rolled his eyes as he held the delete button as Crowley pulled Aziraphale in for a quick kiss. The angel cupped his face gently then tilted his head to look up at him through his eyelashes before he put a step of distance between them and continued down the street.

He turned and yelled over his shoulder, “Michaiah, someone needs to warn Crowley.”

Michaiah came up to look at the screen he was still stubbornly holding the delete button down on, “Isn’t that Aziraphale’s job?”

“Aziraphale is a besotted partner. Still. Lucky them that it’s holding on for hundreds of years, but he’s going to get him into trouble if Gabriel or Michael come in to do a spot check.”

“Why is it always me,” Michaiah muttered as they left the room.

They kept tabs on Crowley off and on for the rest of the evening. Once Crowley retired to his own residence after reluctantly leaving Aziraphale’s, Michaiah miracled themself down to the front stoop and knocked.

The door swung open and sunglasses covered eyes peered out, “Can I-” Crowley froze. Then he hissed, “What do you want?”

Michaiah held their hands up, “Friendly! I’m friendly, I swear. One of Aziraphale’s. He has told you about us, right?”

Crowley didn’t attack but he didn’t look placated either. Still, he took a step back gesturing Michaiah in.

Michaiah pushed down the apprehension and followed Crowley through the door. They sat in the chair Crowley gestured at and then waited as the demon sat down, measuring them.

Finally Crowley spoke, “I’m going to ask you again, who are you?”

Michaiah looked at him confused, “I’m Michaiah. Second in command of Aziraphale’s platoon. Current acting commander of the Earth Observation Unit.”

Crowley stared, one eyebrow raised in silent question.

“He didn’t tell you, did he?” Michaiah asked.

“No. Tell me what?”

“Shit, I didn’t even think he wouldn’t- I mean I guess there’s no reason to but- Dammit.”

Crowley smirked at the last word that slipped from Michaiah’s mouth, “How about I pour us some wine and you explain?”

Michaiah tried to order their thoughts as Crowley poured the wine. They’d thought this would just be a simple explanation, perhaps a re-telling of what they could see. He didn’t think he’d have to explain all the details.

Crowley set two glasses of wine down on the table then sat. He rested his chin on his folded hands, “Okay, explain.”

“You know that Heaven is watching?”

“‘Course. Aziraphale reminds me of that all the time.”

“We’re the ones watching. We’re his old platoon. We’ve been tasked with Earth Observation. We keep records of things, watch what’s going on and make reports to the Archangels,” Michaiah shrugged, “that I’m pretty certain they don’t read. Still. We send them to them. We’ve, er, been watching you two since Eden.”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed and Michaiah thought it would probably be best to push on, hoping they didn’t blunder further.

“We have to, you see. They want reports on Aziraphale’s activities. But we try to fix things, so they don’t realize that you two are together. Anything over the top, we erase so they’ll never see it. That’s why I’m here.”

“Why?”

“To warn you. To talk to you about what we can and can’t erase.”

“Not-” Crowley sighed, “that’s important. But why are you erasing the footage? Why help us?”

“Aziraphale loves you.”

Crowley looked more confused than ever.

Realization dawned on Michaiah, “You- you don’t know. He led us. During the great war of Heaven. He took care of us. Showed us how to take care of each other, really.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re helping him. What do you lot want out of this?”

Michaiah’s jaw dropped, aghast. “Nothing. Nothing at all. We want Aziraphale to be safe. And happy.”

Crowley didn’t look convinced.

Michaiah took a steadying breath, “I don’t think you understand. During the war, he saved many of our lives. Multiple times. Aziraphale, he didn’t fight unless he had to but he would protect us. Any of us. Whenever needed.”

“That does sound like him. Awful long time for this level of risk you lot are taking though.”

“He also taught us, Crowley. He taught us to see more than rank and to be careful. Even with the demons, he never attacked if he could avoid it. We were viewed as one of the worst platoons out there, but we all wore it as a badge of honor. When he met you, well. We- I. I was scared at first. Watching you and him and what your intentions were. But it became clear rather quickly that you love him too.”

“Not sure what you’re on about. Demons can’t love.”

Michaiah scoffed, “Crowley I’ve been watching you for five thousand years now. That’s not my concern. I’m glad for your happiness, truly. But I need you to be more careful.”

“With what?”

“Touching Aziraphale in public. We can only see things out doors, and we can’t hear. We erase anything that’s… problematic. But what I can’t stop is Gabriel’s spot checks. If he sees, the charade is over for all of us. Most importantly to you I imagine, for Aziraphale.”

Crowley paled and downed the wine in one gulp.

“No reason to believe you.”

“Oh for goodness sake- Fine. On your date last week, you went to see Shakespeare’s latest play. I’m not sure what it was, but you were annoyed. Then you went to get pies at that new shop that’s just opened. Afterwards, you went back to Aziraphale’s and left just before the sunrise.”

“Fuck.”

“I assume that’s what you’re doing at Aziraphale’s, but again I can’t see indoors.”

“I- you- making assumptions-”

“You’ve been a bonded pair for hundreds of years Crowley, they’re valid assumptions.”

“You know… I’m going to need more wine. And information.”

Michaiah laughed at that, “As much as you want. What do you want to know?”

“Tell me everything.”

Michaiah spent an entire night telling Crowley about Aziraphale’s activity in the great war and since. Crowley was on the edge of his seat for every word, soaking it in. And Michaiah realized that it was something Aziraphale probably rarely spoke of. Though he loved his platoon, he had hated the battles.

By the time they finished, both were a bit tipsy. But Michaiah leveled their gaze on Crowley, “So you understand now? What you need to do?”

“I’ll keep him safe. Demon’s word.”

“Right. More like your word. It’s worth quite a bit more. I should be going though, that’s sunlight starting to peek through,” Michaiah stood and moved towards the door.

“Maybe I’ll see you again sometime?”

Michaiah paused and turned to look back, “Sure. Anytime you’d like.”


	4. Chapter 4

**1666**

Nydia burst into Michaiah’s office, “They’re taking Crowley to a church!”

Michaiah looked up, “They’re  _ what _ ?  _ Who? _ ”

“Just some locals. Got a look at his eyes and you know how superstitious they all are right now.”

“Warn Aziraphale.”

“Can’t, he’s in a meeting with Gabriel.”

Michaiah rolled their eyes, “Fine, go wait outside Gabriel’s door. And give me coordinates.”

Moments later Michaiah was standing in front of a stone hewn church. The door was open and they could hear shouting within. They didn’t pause before entering.

In front of them three humans held Crowley still. A fourth was praying over a small goblet of water. Crowley’s glasses were gone and his eyes were wide as he spoke.

“Isn’t this a bit much? I mean, you all know that’s just going to get me wet. Won’t prove anything,” he was shifting on his feet as if uncomfortable, and Michaiah realized they were on consecrated ground.

“Then there shouldn’t be any problem with our little test, should there?”

Michaiah could easily handle all three humans in a fair fight, but they weren’t sure how blessed that water was nor if they could keep it away from Crowley. They could use a miracle but that would cause attention. Then the easiest solution occurred to them. They unfurled their wings and tried for the most authoritative voice they had, “Stop!”

All the eyes in the room turned to look at them. They spread their wings wider, “I am an angel of the lord and this, er, person belongs to me.”

Three sets of hands dropped off Crowley. He shot Michaiah a grateful glance and made his way towards them, walking awkwardly. Michaiah held their arm out and Crowley took it gratefully, quickly putting most of his weight on it.

The humans were in various stages of dropping to their knees. All except the one with the holy water who was inching forward, his face suspicious, “Who are you and why would you want him? Clearly something’s wrong with him.”

“The Lord’s desires are none of your concern,” Michaiah pronounced disdainfully.

“How are we to know you’re not a demon, too? After all, Lucifer fell,” the man was moving closer. Michaiah shifted, trying to shield Crowley as best they could with their body. They felt the demon shrinking down against them, making himself a small target. They wanted to tell him to run and just as they opened their mouth to do so multiple things happened simultaneously.

The man threw the contents of the holy water cup at the same time as Aziraphale appeared in the church, wings spread, between the holy water and his demon. Michaiah wrapped a wing around Crowley and twisted his body, the demon tumbled towards the ground and called out as Michaiah managed to catch him, holding him up just before he would have touched the consecrated floor.

They froze in this tableau for a moment. Michaiah pulled Crowley up and held him gingerly. Both watched the water dripping off Aziraphale’s feathers to the ground. None had made it through. Above his wings, Michaiah could see the man who had thrown the water paling as he took in Aziraphale’s expression.

Aziraphale’s voice was harsh, “You would dare to challenge a servant of the Almighty? In Her home? His wings flexed and a few stray droplets fell to the floor. A moment later Michaiah felt the force of a miracle and all the water was gone. They breathed a sigh of relief.

Aziraphale lowered and tucked back his wings. He glanced over his shoulder briefly and when he saw Crowley in Michaiah’s grip seemed to relax somewhat.

Wide-eyed the human pleaded, “I’m sorry, I didn’t- I thought-” 

“You thought incorrectly,” Aziraphale growled.

“I won’t- it won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t. And that everyone else also knows that this person is under the Almighty's protection. Now leave.”

The people scurried from the room with Aziraphale watching to ensure they were all gone. Then he turned back to the pair in front of him.

“I believe this is yours?” Michaiah smiled, stepping closer.

Aziraphale hurried forward and pulled Crowley into his arms over the demon’s weak protests. Still, Crowley nestled into Aziraphale’s embrace as he muttered.

Aziraphale glanced down at him fondly before looking up to Michaiah, “We should talk about this later, but for now thank you. I-” he looked down at Crowley, “I don’t want to know what would have happened without you here. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I should get back upstairs, now that you’re meeting is over,” Michaiah thought for a minute then added a short warning, “Gabriel may be bored.”

“We’ll stay out of sight. Thank you,” Aziraphale kissed the top of Crowley’s head and Michaiah disappeared with a wave and a chime.

\----

**1793**

Michaiah watched as Aziraphale got hauled into the prison. The rotation for executions was the end of the week. That was three days away and surely Crowley would notice before then.

Aziraphale didn’t come out of the prison. And Crowley didn’t show up. The time slowly elapsed and it seemed like at all moments at least four angels were watching and waiting.

Finally it was Sala who came to Michaiah, “He’s going to get discorporated.”

Michaiah looked up from the reports they were trying to work on to distract themself, “Nonsense. We all know he could break out of a human prison easily enough.”

“Of course. But Gabriel was sending out notices last week, and I bet there was one in there about Aziraphale doing too many miracles after he asked us for the report over what they were all for.”

“There’s no way…” Michaiah looked at the paper in front of him from two days ago detailing how Aziraphale had attempted baking. They sighed, “Got any ideas?”

“Let me warn Crowley. He’ll handle it. The demons don’t track miracles.”

“He doesn’t know you and we’re lucky he didn’t attack me the first time I went. I should go.”

“He should know more of us. What if you’re not available?”

Michaiah gazed at Sala, “You’re sure about this?”

“It’ll be fine.”

“Fine, on your head be it. Go.”

Sala grinned before he disappeared from the room with a small chime.

Michaiah turned on the view screen inside his office and watched as Sala knocked on Crowley’s door. The demon slowly peered out, then looked both ways before gesturing Sala in. Michaiah would just need to trust them both.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late <3 Been a week

Sala looked around appraisingly as he stepped into Crowley’s small room. The demon was nominally on assignment in Paris right now.

Crowley leaned back on the small table and eyed Sala, “Michaiah sent you, you said?”

“They did.”

“Prove it.”

“Not important. Your boyfriend is locked up in the Bastille right now.”

Crowley’s eyebrows raised, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, I don’t know what you’re talking about is about to be put under the guillotine in the morning.”

“In this hypothetical situation, aren’t your lot more than adept at escaping any human capture?”

Sala laughed, “Who said your boyfriend was one of ours? At any rate, I don’t pretend to understand him. Cleverest fool I’ve ever met.”

Crowley spoke in a hiss, “He’s not a fool.”

“Ah, then you admit he exists.”

“Would it matter if I did?”

“Not really. But it’d be less suspicious if you pulled him out of there than us,” for the first time Sala let his concern show through, “Please. I don’t want to see him get hurt, and I know you don’t either. He’s somewhere in the Bastille and they’re doing a round of executions tomorrow.”

Crowley stared long and hard at Sala, then inclined his head, “Suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take a look around and see what being you’re referring to at least.”

“Thank you.”

“What’s your name, anyway?”

“Sala.”

Sala wasn’t expecting the grin that broke Crowley’s face. “Sala, _the_ Sala? The one who told off Gabriel?”

“The very same.”

“Pleasure meeting you. Now are you planning to stay here because it would seem I have a prison break to plan.”

Sala waved cheerfully and then disappeared. When he arrived back in Michaiah’s office they looked up at him worriedly.

“How’d it go?” Michaiah queried.

“Smooth as silk. Crowley’s on it.”

Michaiah gestured for Sala to sit in a chair in their office and they both turned to watch the screen together. Sala noticed the tension in Michaiah’s shoulders release as a black serpent slithered into the prison windows.

\-----------------------

**1862**

Michaiah was not the only one that watched stunned as Aziraphale stormed off. Abia gasped. Sala dropped the mug that had been in his hands.

Michaiah waved and the screen split into two views. One was Aziraphale who was clearly not paying attention as he made his way back to the shop. People seemed to avoid him despite not knowing why. By the time he made it to the shop tears streamed down his cheeks.

The other was Crowley who still stood at the duck pond. It was impossible to see Crowley’s eyes through his current sunglasses that covered the sides as well as the front. Yet Michaiah had a feeling he knew what he’d see if he could.

“I’m going to go check on Aziraphale,” they muttered softly.

Crowley turned, striding away quickly.

“Permission to check on Crowley?” Sala asked.

“Granted. Be careful, no telling what sort of mood he’ll be in,” as Michaiah said it they thought it was abundantly clear what sort of mood the demon was in. He was half falling as he walked, the practiced saunter gone. Michaiah was expecting him to turn into a snake there in public and slither off.

There was a brief chime as Sala disappeared. Michaiah turned back to the image of the bookshop flickering on their screen. This wasn’t going to be easy, but all the memories of Aziraphale checking in on everyone pushed unwillingly to the front of their mind.

A moment later, Michaiah slowly pushed open the bookshop door, “Aziraphale? Can I come in?”

Aziraphale sat on the sofa. He didn’t look up, nor speak.

Michaiah closed and bolted the door behind themself and carefully made their way across the room. When they got close they realized Aziraphale was shaking, tears still rolling down his face.

Michaiah knelt carefully by his side and reached out a hand to softly touch his back. This seemed to be what finally drew Aziraphale from his shock, his head snapped up and stormy blue eyes lost in a pool of tears met Michaiah’s own golden eyes.

“I’ve lost him. I was terrified to lose him, and now he’s gone anyway,” Aziraphale said, “but at least I know he’s still out there. He could just be gone forever.”

“Aziraphale, I don’t understand. You two had a fight-”

Aziraphale shook his head as another sob escaped, “Not. Not a fight. He wants Holy Water.”

Shock rolled over Michaiah. That Crowley would risk such a thing was unheard of. Holy Water would completely destroy him, and of course Aziraphale would be scared-

“I said no. That it would destroy him. Did I do the right thing?”

“I don’t know, Aziraphale. No way to know. Did he say why he needed it?”

“Insurance.”

Of course, Crowley always had a plan. Later Michaiah would wonder what this one was, but they had Aziraphale to care for.

“It’ll work out in the end Aziraphale, you’ll see. But I think we should get you settled and rest. It’ll be okay,” Michaiah reassured as they pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Aziraphale. They gently pushed the angel back until he was reclined instead of hunched over.

“Would you like some tea? Or anything else?”

Aziraphale seemed to consider for a moment, “Can I just… if it’s not too much Michaiah can I have a hug?”

“Of course,” Michaiah moved to the couch and carefully placed their arms around Aziraphale. Neither moved for hours. Sometimes Aziraphale would cry softly. Michaiah gently held him until the dawn was breaking through.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale whispered, “I think I’d like some time to myself now.”

Michaiah stood and turned to look at Aziraphale, “You know where to call if you need me. If you need us. Anytime.”

“I do.”

Michaiah took one last look at the heart broken angel. He seemed calmer at least, and hopefully whatever this was wouldn’t last long. He disappeared back upstairs with a chime.

\-------------

Sala saw Crowley enter his flat. He hurried behind him and softly knocked on the door.

“Azira-” Crowley took in Sala standing there, “Not him. What do you want?” Crowley bit out.

“I came to help.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, “oh, you’re planning to give me Holy Water when Aziraphale refused?”

“Not with that. With how you’re feeling,” Sala ignored the other implications and tried to focus on one thing at a time.

“I am feeling perfectly fine, thank you. Get out.” Crowley slammed the door in his face. 

Sala sighed. He knew that was really better than what he should have expected but it was still disappointing. He slid down and sat outside the door. If Crowley wasn’t going to accept his help, he could at least keep problems away. 

It was hours later a young demon strolled up the walk. He seemed to still have the robes on from his Fall, but had thrown some human clothing over it. He was looking at some papers in his hand. Sala slid back into the shadows, not wanting to draw his attention. 

The demon lifted his hand to knock on Crowley’s door, then paused glancing around. “Aziraphale, is that you?”

Sala stayed silent but took this new knowledge in.

“If it is you know there’s no need to hide, I’m just here to get Crowley’s latest reports. It’s just me.”

The demon turned towards where Sala was standing, half hidden by the shrubbery. Sala considered turning back to Heaven, but he didn’t want to leave Crowley alone even if this was probably a friendly.

The demon’s nose twitched, “You’re not Aziraphale. Who are you? What do you want with Crowley? You’ll have to get through me to get to him!” The demon took a fighting stance. Sala realized immediately it was all wrong. Aziraphale had guided him through that particular stance, and the way the demon’s legs were positioned meant the smallest nudge and he’d be on the ground.

He decided to take a risk. He raised his hands and stepped from the shrubbery, “Friendly. I’m a friendly. I’m not here to hurt Crowley.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m one of Aziraphale’s. I came here to check on him. Who are you?”

The demon leaned back looking suspicious, “Why do you want to know?”  
  


“I answered your question. You thought I was Aziraphale. I don’t mean you any harm, truly.”

“Prove it.”

“Why do all the demons say that?” Sala frowned, “how?”

The demon looked at him, “What’s your name?”

“Sala. Yours?”

“They call me Legion.”

Sala cocked his head, “Okay, but what do you call you?”

The demon paused before answering, “Eric. My friends call me Eric. Interesting question for an angel, don’t you all go by the books?”

“Aziraphale isn’t very by the books.”

“But you’re not him.”

“No, but I’m here because of him. And Crowley, really. Trying to keep him out of trouble,” Sala lowered his raised hands.

“Thwart him you mean.”

“Not what I said.”

Eric thought for a moment before responding, “I’m just here to pick up reports, and you’re here talking circles.”

“Reports about what?”

“Crowley’s reports. They’re overdue, _again_.”

“Crowley writes his own reports?” Sala knew Hell didn’t have their observation system, but but hand filed reports were so old fashioned.

“Well yeah, what do you all do?”

“Aziraphale does in person reports, but mostly they depend on the Earth Observation Unit.”

“They’re watching us? Like now?” Eric glanced up.

Sala waved at the sky, “They’re always watching.”

“Then how come they haven’t cracked down on the pair of them?”

“You know?”

“Walked in on them centuries ago. Was a bit of a surprise at first, but they seem pleased enough and we’re not exactly about following the rules,” Eric shrugged.

“I work in Earth Observation. There are reasons they don’t know, but what say you to perhaps working together?”

“Wot you and me?”

“Exactly. Look, Crowley’s in there upset because he and Aziraphale had a fight. You help me, we can both keep him safe because he won’t talk to me currently. That’ll make Aziraphale happy once they get over whatever this is. Then everyone’s happy.”

Eric glanced at the door then the angel in front of him, “Let’s talk.”

\--------------------

“You did what?” Michaiah had a long day. They’d left the bookshop, made a rotation schedule to keep someone watching both the bookshop and Crowley’s flat at all times, and were wondering where exactly Sala was since reports had him walking away from Crowley’s flat hours ago accompanied by a demon the database identified as Legion.

Sala grinned at him, “I recruited a demon. To the team.”

“And you’d just like me to put him in Gabriel's books? Explain to Michael why we’ve got a demon about? Was Crowley not enough?” Michaiah rubbed their head.

Sala stared at them, “He is apparently taking a nap.”

“For how long?”

“Who knows?”

Michaiah let out a sigh, “Okay, what’s the deal with this demon.”

“He’s been turning in and reading Crowley’s reports, and editing them when need be,” Sala went on delightedly, “they don’t have proper Earth Observation of course, but he’s doing what he can with what he has. And he said he’ll check in on Crowley for us, which is good because slammed the door in my face last night.”

“Alright so we’ll keep Legion-”

“Eric.”

“Eric, safe. And he’ll keep an eye on Crowley. That’s the deal?”

“Not quite entirely.”

Michaiah sighed, “What else?”

“I may have told him I’d explain how to use, er, human inventions.”

“You do that, then.”

“You’re going to make me do it?”

Michaiah turned back to their paperwork, “You agreed to it, you do it. Good luck, Sala.”

Sala’s face fell as he left the room. Privately, Michaiah thought this may work out in the long run but it also worried them. Too many people knowing a secret made it less of a secret and more of an unspoken truth. Those had the ability to get back to the wrong people.

Still, they had other things to worry about. Their eyes flashed up to glance at the front of the bookshop again. They’d head back in a few days to check on Aziraphale, make sure he was adjusting alright if the two hadn’t made up by then. They needed to get this paperwork done before anyone noticed things were amiss.

\----------------

It took nearly sixty years for Crowley to wake up. Michaiah ended up stationing a rotating member of the platoon outside his flat. Aziraphale would stop by Crowley’s flat every so often, writing the demon’s reports to keep him out of trouble. Eric would also stop by to pick them up. And the demon slept.

Then one day he awakened. The long nap didn’t seem to help his mood, but before long he was throwing himself into whatever new distraction he could. When he found the Bentley he seemed to settle at least somewhat.

None of the angels dared to approach him, but Eric gave regular reports to Sala and Michaiah was convinced they were doing all they could.


	6. Chapter 6

**1941**

Michaiah watched Aziraphale get involved in the war efforts and observed the various comings and goings from the shop that were most definitely not customers. They worried, but knew Aziraphale was both trying to keep busy and help. Surely he knew what he was doing, it wasn’t like this was the first war effort Aziraphale was involved in.

Abia waved them over. “Look. It’s that woman spy that keeps coming. She’s meeting with the Germans.”

“Are you sure?”

She pointed at the screen. The woman who had been at Aziraphale’s shop on the regular was standing behind a church with two of the Nazi spies.

Michaiah whispered a hushed curse as they watched the Nazis enter the church then turned to Abia. “Where’s Aziraphale?”

“He just walked in the other door.”

Michaiah stared at the screen, torn between intervening and trusting Aziraphale. Then they realized that the man walking down the street towards the church walked in a saunter they’d recognized for thousands of years. Michaiah sighed in relief.

Crowley paused at the church door. Then he stepped in.

“Isn’t that consecrated ground?” Abia wondered.

Michaiah didn’t mention that Crowley had been on consecrated ground at least once before. He’d be safe. And he had Aziraphale, and that was the more important part here. More than anything, Michaiah trusted Aziraphale to keep the pair of them safe.

Which is why they flinched when the church suddenly disintegrated under a German bomb. Michaiah and Abia waited, both frozen in place. As the dust cleared and two figures stood there Michaiah let out the breath they’d been holding. The angels couldn’t begin to guess what had just happened as Crowley handed Aziraphale a bag of books and turned away; Aziraphale stared lovingly after him.

The bag tumbled from Aziraphale’s hands to the ground, and the angel ran towards Crowley shouting. Crowley’s arms opened and an instant later Aziraphale was in them. Michaiah couldn’t help but smile even though they knew their job was going to get much harder again. Things were back where they should be.

\------

**1967**

Michaiah watched as the demon Eric made his way into the bar. They were aware of what he looked like from observations, but this would be the first time they met.

The chair across from them slid back and a moment later Eric sat. “Thanks for coming.”

“I’m happy to. Nice to meet you after all this time, Sala speaks highly of you.”

A beaming smile lit Eric’s face, and Michaiah felt their stomach flip slightly as they stared at this demon in front of them.

“Really? I don’t know why. I just do the files. Try to keep Crowley out of trouble from time to time.”

Michaiah could relate to that far too well and grinned back. “Of course,” they tried to remind themself to focus on the task at hand. “Why was it you wanted to meet tonight?”

“About that. It’s Crowley,” Eric looked concerned. “He’s planning a heist.”

“Seems like proper demonic activity for a change.”

“Maybe. But he’s after Holy Water.”

Michaiah cringed. “Again?”

“Don’t think he ever really stopped. He’s convinced he needs it to protect Aziraphale.”

“Holy Water can’t hurt the angels.”

Eric raised an eyebrow. “Not against angels.”

“He’s planning to turn on his own kind?”

“You really think he’s got any loyalty to us?”

Michaiah couldn’t help but think of Aziraphale and his platoon who certainly weren’t in strict accordance with Heaven’s plans. “He’s- well he’s still-” 

“In love with Aziraphale. And Crowley’s always been the type to do what he wants. That’s how he fell to begin with. He’s got no loyalty to Hell. Never has.”

“So why do you help him?”

Eric shrugged. “Suppose it gives me hope. One day I may not have to deal with it. Could have what he has.”

Michaiah stared at the demon in front of them and wondered at his words. Is this what it felt like to encounter someone who was willing to learn from others? To grow? They had their platoon, but seeing it from outside seemed alien.

“I’m still not sure how I can help,” Michaiah finally forced out.

“Just warn Aziraphale? I trust him to handle it from there. Know he can handle it.”

“I’ll pass it on.”

“Right, guess I should be on my way then.” Eric started to stand.

“You can stay. If you’d like. At least for a drink?” Michaiah tried not to cringe, it sounded awkward even to them.

Eric settled back into the chair, a grin on his face.

\------

**2013**

Michaiah lounged while they watched Warlock play in the garden, supervised by Nanny with Brother Francis not far away. Aziraphale’s outfit really should have been upgraded to something that looked like this century, but Crowley was still stealing enamored glances over his glasses at his partner.

Both enjoyed the new freedom of their current positions and the excuses it gave them. For the first time in six thousand years, Aziraphale had Heaven-condoned permission to be near Crowley. The two were rarely separated. Every evening when Nanny went home, he really headed towards Brother Francis’ small cabin on the grounds.

Still, the occasional fear and concern managed to sneak into their thoughts. At the last leadership meeting Abia had sarcastically asked if Michaiah was arranging the schedule so they had adequate time to see Eric. When Michaiah denied anything was going on between themself and Eric, Sala scoffed and Nydia slyly mentioned there was already a new betting pool.

Michaiah did what they could to alleviate the stress, including more time off for everyone. Nothing seemed to help, though Aziraphale and Crowley continued on blissfully enough and Warlock continued to grow.


	7. Chapter 7

**2019**

Michaiah sighed as they locked their office door for what was supposed to be the last time. Earth Observation would continue on an automated procedure for this last week before the Apocalypse, they were needed elsewhere.

They walked the platoon through checking out weapons none of them wanted to use. All of them looked to Michaiah with dread.

Sala cornered them and pulled them into an empty conference room. “You can’t be thinking of going through with this fight,” he pleaded.

“I’m not doing anything, Sala. I’m waiting for Aziraphale’s orders.”

“What about the quartermaster?!”

“He isn’t our platoon commander, is he? No matter how much he may think otherwise.”

“You know some would consider this blasphemy.”

Michaiah sighed. They thought of Aziraphale and Crowley, and then they thought of Eric. “But would She?”

“She hasn’t said anything yet,” Sala replied.

“My loyalties lie with the one angel I’ve seen follow what I think Her plan is, Sala. End of story. If anyone in the platoon has a problem with that, they’re welcome to do what they think is right.”

\--

No one told the Earth Observation Unit what to do after their leader threw himself back to Earth. They had to fight to keep their faces straight as they all knew exactly where Aziraphale was going, and Michaiah hoped he had some sort of plan.

The quartermaster dismissed them after he fussed. He told Michaiah to have the platoon ready to transport themselves to Megiddo.

Michaiah waited for the quartermaster to be out of ear shot, then they stood in front of the platoon, “I’m not going to Megiddo. I am going to go to Earth Observation to see if we can be of any assistance. No one can make the choice for you as to what you think is right, but any of you are welcome to join me.”

With that, Michaiah turned and strode down the hall. They stepped back to their favored console and adjusted it to find out where Crowley was. When they finally found him, they were pleased to glance up and find the entire platoon there, waiting.

“Did you find them?” Abia asked.

“Crowley’s in the Bentley and heading somewhere. Can’t find Aziraphale, but that’s not surprising since he’d be in some sort of specter form.”

Michaiah projected their screen to the wall so that everyone could see, and the platoon watched in silence. None of them cheered when Adam went home with his real father, but everyone looked relieved.

  
“This won’t end things, you know,” Sala whispered low enough only Michaiah could hear.

“No, but it’s a start.”

\---

Six months after the Apocalypse, everything had changed and nothing had changed for Aziraphale and Crowley. Over dinner Crowley lowered his glasses just enough that Aziraphale could see his eyes. They glowed like soft golden embers, a gentle fire to warm Aziraphale as he looked into them.

After their meal he took Crowley’s hand as they walked through the park, no longer afraid to reach out to him whenever he wanted. Crowley responded by leaning on his shoulder as they slowly meandered, not in a rush to anywhere at all.

That was when Sandalphon appeared with a platoon of angels at his back.

Aziraphale calculated their odds as he spoke, “I thought we were to be left alone.”

Sandalphon leered at him, “I thought it may be best to take things into my own hands. Do the Almighty’s will.”

Crowley stiffened at his side and Aziraphale knew he’d come to the same conclusion: there was no way they could take this force on. He tightened his hold on Crowley’s hand.

“If She wished to strike us down she has had ample opportunity to. Leave.” Aziraphale tried to keep a note of command in his voice, hoping he could sway the others if not Sandalphon.

“I think not, not this time. There’s more than one way to deal with an angel.” The sword in Sandalphon’s hand ignited into flames.

Crowley hissed. Aziraphale’s mind ran with how to protect them both, but especially Crowley. Sandalphon took a step forward.

Suddenly Michaiah stood between them. Sandalphon looked as confused as Aziraphale felt. The rest of Aziraphale’s platoon quickly appeared, all armed, all facing Sandalphon.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley whispered at his side.

“I don’t know either, my dear,” Aziraphale muttered back.

Michaiah stared down Sandalphon, “Archangel Sandalphon, we have no evidence of wrongdoing on the part of the Principality Aziraphale. We’re going to have to ask you to cease and desist.”

“Under whose orders?” Sandalphon sputtered.

“Mine,” Michaiah stated firmly, “though I believe they’re backed by the post trial decrees. Aziraphale asked you to leave? But do please leave the sword. That doesn’t belong to you. Toss it to the ground and I’ll ensure it’s taken care of.”

Sandalphon tossed the sword to the ground with a grunt, then turned to the rest of his gathered angels and waved them away. A moment later he was gone.

Michaiah stepped forward and picked up the sword and held it out to Aziraphale, “I believe this is yours?”

Aziraphale took it carefully, “I suppose I again owe you my thanks,” his gaze took in the entire platoon, “all of you.”

“None needed. Just doing our job, sir.”

And with that they were gone.

“Well, that’s new,” Crowley marveled.

“Indeed. I do hope they’re not, er, keeping to close a watch lately though,” Aziraphale said as he considered some recent activities.

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Crowley laugh.

\---

  
Upstairs Michaiah turned from the screen to eye Sala, “Should be fine now, I think. I’ve got plans this evening you all set?”

“Sure. Have fun,” Sala paused, “so about that betting pool.”

“None of your business.”

“Right, zir.”

Michaiah strode to the door but turned to look back for one more glimpse before they popped downstairs. The Earth Observation Unit was doing their job, and if a few miracles went awry here or there to make things better, well no one complained nowadays. On the screen Aziraphale and Crowley continued their walk through the park hand in hand.


End file.
